MediaWiki talk:Concealer.css
Namespace The last part should be done alike-so: $('.ns-6 .WikiaPageHeader h1').prepend('File:'); $('.ns-10 .WikiaPageHeader h1').prepend('Template:'); In the common javascript. --bp 00:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has managed to mess up even the availability of a site-wide "wikia.js", where this would best be located. If that bug is fixed, we could move the code there of course. That said, why do you say that doing it via CSS "won't work right"? What's the problem? -- Cid Highwind 08:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The text added with h1:before {content:..} isn't part of the h1, it is before the h1. Also, it is just style and won't actually be inserted into the document, so it can't be used by other script or even selected with the mouse. You couldn't copy and paste the full page title to make a link, for instance. --bp 18:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Must be browser-dependent, then. I just checked, I can c&p full filenames from the title, including the prefix. -- Cid Highwind 18:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not selectable in Firefox. - 18:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) FF3.6 won't select it, IE8 will select it but it won't actually copy it; you used Opera? so Opera will select and copy it.., so unpredictable behavior is another reason to not do it with CSS. If it is actually added into the document it will work the same across all (modern) browsers. Also, it is strange and wrong to add content with CSS. CSS is supposed to only change the presentation. --bp 19:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Much ado about nothing. -- Cid Highwind 19:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Crap. Now I'm not seeing the namespace at all. - 21:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Small header The "small header" formatting is currently being imported from its original URL. Just in case something happens with that, here's the coding: small_header.css. -- Cid Highwind 11:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Edit button move /** Moves edit button on user pages to a better location **/ .UserProfileActionButton { position: absolute; right: -315px; text-align: right; top: -30px; padding: 0px; } I removed this, because it led to a bug on diff views - the "leave message"/"edit page" button was moved too far to the right. -- Cid Highwind 20:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Might there be a way to add/change the CSS class just on diff views? That way changing the "right" to 5px would solve the problem. I'm not JS literate enough to figure out the only on diff pages part, though I'm pretty sure I could change the class. - 03:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) If you find the difference in page structure between standard and diff, there might be a way to use that to correct formatting - to be honest, though, I'm not sure we really need to move that button around. Its original placement looks OK to me, not nearly as much of an annoyance as what we created the concealer hack for, originally. -- Cid Highwind 07:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC)